Love story
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has worked for a family her whole life, never got paid, and got abused by the father. this was my first story ever and mom lost the rest of the chapters so i have to rewrite some of them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a girl who has worked for a family her whole life, never got paid, and got abused by the father.

Here is her story.

Her name is Angelina Rye Jindin and she never knew her real family. She worked for this rich wizarding family, the Malfoys, who treated her like crap, all except one, which helped her escape. Draco Malfoy helped her escape from his father's grip. For about three years, Draco brought food, water, and some of his clothes to her. Since she turned eleven, she didn't need to worry about him bringing food down.  
One day in the Malfoy's cellar, she was waiting for her food, when the door opened, but it wasn't Draco who came down....  
It was Mr. Malfoy, and he looked angry. He had his cane, which had his wand in the handle. He took it out and made slashing movements in the air. After he did that, Angelina was covered in blood from head to toe. Mr. Malfoy dropped an envelope that had green slanted writing on it next to her and left her to die.

THREE DAYS LATER, there was movements upstairs in the main house. It sounded to Angelina, who was barely alive now, that the Ministry of Magic was arresting Mr. Malfoy. The door opened and Draco came down with someone behind him. The guy was tall and was going bald, but Angelina could still see some red hair. Then Angelina fainted, but still could hear and feel everything.

Angelina suddenly woke up, and found herself in an unfamiliar house, with the same guy who followed Draco into the cellar. It looked to Angelina as if he was asleep. Angelina could still hear Draco's last words to her. His last words were 'promise me that you would still be my friend if we meet again'. She tried to sit up, but she was in so much pain and she also got forced back onto the couch. She looked around and saw two red headed boys that looked as if they were twins. They looked as though they were at the age of thirteen or fourteen. If only she knew their names, she would be able to tell them apart just by looking at them.  
"Hey nice to meet you. I am Fred and this is my twin brother George," said one of the twins, as he sat down. His twin did the same.  
"And that there is our father, Arthur," said George, pointing to the guy sleeping in the chair.  
"So what is your name?"  
"Well Fred, my name is Angelina Rye Jindin."  
"So you're the girl that our father rescued from the Malfoy's cellar," George said more than asked. "So why weren't you returned to your family instead of coming here?"  
"Well I wasn't --- I mean I don't have a family," she said kind of ashamed.  
"Nothing to be ashamed about love," said Fred.  
"Yeah love, we have more to be ashamed of than you."  
"What is with calling me love?"  
"Don't worry the call every pretty girl 'love'," said a girl with red hair. "My name is Ginny, I am their youngest sister."  
"More like our only sister," both twins said at the same time.  
"So what do you want Gin," asked Fred.  
"Oh mum said to stop bothering her and leave her to me," said Ginny," Oh and also she wants your help guys."  
"Where is she?"  
"In the kitchen."  
Both Fred and George left. Then there was a movement, and Arthur got up without noticing Angelina and Ginny. He went to the kitchen, and got a cup of coffee.  
"What is this place," Angelina asked, finally looking around the room.  
"Well, it is home. Not much though, this would be better if there weren't nine of us under one roof."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, well no more like seven under one roof, since Bill and Charlie left for work purposes."  
"Wow, who all lives here?"  
"Well there is dad, which you can call Mr. Weasley. Then mum, or Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and finally me."  
"And your mom had seven kids in all?"  
"Yep, from Bill and Charlie to Ron and Me."  
"So what do Bill and Charlie do?"  
"Bill works for Gringotts Bank, or the wizarding bank, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania."  
"Cool."  
"So I didn't catch your name. What is it?"  
"Angelina Rye Jindin."  
"Nice name."  
"Thanks."  
"GINNY BRING OUR GUEST IN HERE FOR DINNER," a woman yelled because Fred and George started banging pots with spoons.  
"Come on, don't mind Fred and George too much, you'll get used to this....hopefully."  
Angelina laughed.  
"You look as if you hadn't even eaten in your whole life, Miss'" said a plump woman, who Angelina guessed was Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table, then went to the stairs and called to everyone else that it was dinner time. Two boys came down, one looked the same age as Angelina, and the other looked around fourteen or fifteen, just four years older than the first boy.  
"So dear what is your name," Mrs. Weasley asked Angelina.  
"Angelina Rye Jindin."  
"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Don't you think so Arthur?"  
"Sure, it is," said Mr. Weasley, apparently caught off guard.  
"Hey mum, thanks for the food," said the fourteen year old.  
"No problem, Percy, I take it you'll be in your room for the rest of the night again."  
"Sure he will mum because Perce will always be found in his room with his badge or eating. I am so surprised he hasn't rotted away yet," said Fred.  
Everyone laughed, except Percy and Mrs. Weasley.  
"Ginny dear, would you be kind enough to show Angelina to your room."  
"Sure mum, come on Angelina."  
"We'll come too," said Fred and George at the same time.  
"NO YOU WILL NOT," said Mrs. Weasley.

Skip ahead to September 1.

Angelina woke up trying to go back to sleep and remember the dream she was having. It was about her going to Hogwarts and finding out she had a twin brother, that was identical to her, and an older sister and brother that were identical twins. She also found out she was from another planet, and was one of the princesses. She thought about this dream while getting out of bed quietly, as Ginny was in the room sleeping. Angelina is always up early, but not this early. She usually wakes up at five in the morning, but it was now three in the morning. She lay back down and tried to sleep, but couldn't, so she took out a book and started to read it.  
"Morning, A-A-Angelina," said Ginny, who was fighting back a yawn, "What are you doing?"  
"Reading, why?"  
"Are you ready for Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, I have been since three."  
"Wow, you're usually not up that early."  
"I know. So why are you up," asked Angelina. Unlike Angelina, Ginny could sleep for a little longer until it was time to go. Only because she wasn't old enough to go yet.  
"Because I know mum is going to be up here soon." As soon as Ginny said that the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in. Angelina laughed when Ginny yawned.  
"Oh good, both of you are up. Are you all packed dear," Mrs. Weasley asked Angelina.  
"Yes I am all packed."  
"Well hurry up and get downstairs for breakfast."  
"Okay we'll be right down," said Ginny.  
When Ange and Ginny got to the kitchen, mainly everyone else was there. Everyone else except the twins, which Ron pointed out. They came in about five minutes later, and when everyone was done they went to get their Hogwarts things. Ginny, who didn't have anything to get, went with Ange. When they came down, Mr. Weasley was by the car. He put the trunk in the back of the car. After Ange and Ginny got in, everyone else came down with their trunks too. Ange waved bye to Mr. Weasley, who had to leave for work right after they left. When they got to King's Cross, Percy got out of the front seat, and went to get carts for him and Ange. They went past the guard, then by the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. Ange noticed that a boy started to follow them after Mrs. Weasley said "Packed with muggles every year." First Percy went then Ange, then Fred and George, then the boy who followed them, then Ron, and finally with Ginny.  
Ange, who was waiting for Ginny while the twins went to help the boy with his trunk, walked with Ginny and asked if she could share a compartment with the boy. He said yes and Ginny helped Ange with her trunk. Then Ange and Ginny went over to Mrs. Weasley, when everyone was saying bye to her and Ginny, the twins mentioned that the boy who followed them was Harry Potter. When the whistle sounded that the train was leaving Ange and Ginny said good bye to each other.  
"You two will behave yourselves, I don't want to hear you've gone and blown up a toilet -."  
"We've never blown up a toilet," said Fred.  
"Yeah but great idea, thanks mum," said George.  
Angelina Laughed at this as she and Ron got on the train. Angelina went to sit in the back compartment with Harry, as Ron went up and down the aisle looking for a compartment. About ten seconds later Ron went to the end compartment that Harry and Ange was in. Ron asked if he could sit here since everywhere else is full. Harry said sure and Ron came in. About half an hour later Harry and Ron were in deep conversation and Ange, who gets sick with fast motion, was asleep. The lunch trolley came by and the witch asked if they wanted anything to eat. Ron said that he and Ange were set, of course Ron looked sick at the thought of eating the sandwiches that were made by Mrs. Weasley. Harry pulled his money out and said that we'll have the lot. After ten minutes Ange woke up and Harry offered her some chocolate frogs.  
Hours later, when they got to the front gate, Harry, Ron, and Angelina heard a big booming voice that sounded gentle. Then a man who looked as if three humans piled up could match him in height came up calling to the first years to follow him. He and Harry looked as if they knew each other, because the man said hello to Harry and Harry said hello Hagrid.  
All the first years got across the lake fine, and were now lead into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. She put a hat on a three-legged stool, which broke out in song.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be."  
After the song, Ron said that he'll kill Fred because he told Ron and Ange that they have to wrestle a troll. Professor McGonagall had an unrolled scroll in front of her, and said that when she calls their names, they will sit on the stool and put on the hat. The girl with the bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger, which walked into the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Angelina were in, looked excited. She started:  
Hannah Abbott ~ Hufflepuff  
Susan Bones ~ Hufflepuff  
Terry Boot ~ Ravenclaw  
Sadi Booth ~ Gryffindor  
Mandy Brocklehurst ~ Ravenclaw  
Hermione Granger ~ Gryffindor  
Angelina Jindin ~ Gryffindor  
Ange took the seat next to Fred.  
Neville Longbottom ~ Gryffindor  
Draco Malfoy ~ Slytherin  
Harry Potter ~ Gryffindor

When Gryffindor was shouted for Harry, the twins were saying "We got Potter" over and over again.

Dean Thomas ~Gryffindor  
Lisa Turpin ~ Ravenclaw  
Ron Weasley ~ Gryffindor  
Chrissy Yeltsin ~ Gryffindor  
Chrissy sat next to Sadi Booth and Ange. After a little while, Chrissy, Ange, Fred, and Sadi were deep into conversation about jokes. When down the table, Harry and Ron were in another conversation, and Hermione and Percy were in conversation about classes. Ange looked at the Slytherin table at Draco, who was in deep conversation with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. When he saw that Ange was looking, Draco smiled, then turned away and started to talk to his friends again. After all the food had disappeared and Dumbledore stood up and gave the announcements he needed to, he bide them goodnight and the prefects lead the way out of the Great Hall to the common rooms. Percy told us where to go, and then Ange, Chrissy, and Sadi went to the dorm, followed by Hermione and Lavender Brown.  
The next day at breakfast everyone got their schedules. Ange was looking over her schedule when someone came up behind her. She just kept looking at her schedule, pretending that she hasn't notice that Fred was behind her. The first class that Ange has to go to is Potions with the Slytherins. So she left the Great Hall with Chrissy, Sadi, Harry, and Ron. When they got there the Slytherins were already there, and in the lead was Draco. Again when Draco saw Ange he smiled and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What was that about, Ange?"  
"Why Harry? Something wrong?"  
Only people who knew about Ange working for Draco's father were the twins and Mr. Weasley. No one else knew about it, well except for the Malfoy family.

"You look like your spacing out, Ange."  
"I am fine Harry."  
Ange said as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats in the classroom, but they were moved when Professor Snape came into the class. Ange got stuck by Hermione, while Ron and Harry got a desk together. After a great loss of points and class Ange, Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the Charms classroom. Class after class, each going faster than the last, before anyone knew it, it was lunchtime. After lunch, the Gryffindors had one more class, then free periods for the rest of the day.  
Before Ange knew it she already had been at Hogwarts for one and a half months. Tomorrow will be Halloween, thought Ange. Ange was sitting on the couch, seeing as it was Sunday everyone is at the library or outside. Ange finished all the things that are due for the week an hour ago, so she sat in the common room, reading, and listening to the radio. Ange was so busy that she didn't even notice that someone had come in and took off her glasses, which sucks because she is blind without them, and few people knew it. She didn't notice because she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, all she saw was black, but she knew who took them off.  
"I know u took them Fred, so give them back now."  
"Took what Ange?"  
"My glasses. Now give them back."  
"I don't know what you're talking 'bout Ange because I didn't take them."  
"Who did then?"  
"I think George did."  
"You think?"  
"Yep, hey I just got here and they were gone."  
"Sure they were."  
"Oh here they are."  
Fred came into focus and sat down next to Ange.

"Nice try Fred. I still know you took them."  
"Sure I did. If I didn't, then how would I put something by you without you seeing?"  
"What?"  
Fred had put a long box right next to her on the couch in the common room. Fred left for the kitchen, leaving Ange alone, after he said to think about it. She wondered what when opening the box.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGELINA'S POV

It has been a month since I got that box from Fred. It contained a sky blue dress and a note that said that I will find out in a month what the dress is for. Again I am just sitting here in a comfortable armchair in the Gryffindor common room. I am not reading, like I did a month ago, I am just staring into the fire.

"Ange, you better answer me. I called your name for like half an hour now. ANGELINA JINDIN."

"Oh sorry, Hermione. I just black out when I look into fire."

"Sure. Just wanted to say that dinner is going to start soon, like in 10 minutes time."

"Shoot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well I would have if you been listening to me for the last half an hour."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Oh and Chrissy wants to talk to you before you go down."

"Okay."

I went up to the dormitory and found Chrissy looking nervous on her bed. I sat down next to her, and she didn't look up from covering her face with her hands.

"Hey what's up Chrissy?"

"Nothing much."

"Hermione said you wanted to talk to me. You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah I just don't know whether or not to let you in."

"Is this about you avoiding Sadi?"

She nodded and I understood. I think she knew that I understood.

"I really can't look at her anymore."

"I know how you feel, although I like guys."

"You could tell that I am a lesbian?"

"Yeah and if it makes you feel better I'll skip Dinner and stay up here with you."

"No. I'll go down, and I just won't sit with you or her. Hermione already is saving a seat by her, and yeah she knows too. Both of you are too smart for me."

I chuckled. "Yep I agree with you there."

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure."

When we got there Dinner was half way through, Chrissy went by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When I went by Sadi, who looked as if she didn't touch any food in awhile. After all the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and stated that there was going to be a dance on Christmas, and that any couples could go. He also said that girls and boys could dance with their own gender too. All the teachers, except Snape, squirmed along with some of the students, including Sadi and Chrissy. For the first time in like two weeks, Chrissy looked at Sadi and smiled, Sadi returned it, and started talking to me.

"So do you have an idea of who you'll be going with, Ange?"

"I think Fred already knew about it, because he gave me a dress."

"Cool, so go with him."

"But He didn't ask me directly."

"Oh so now someone has to ask you directly?"

"Yes. So do you know who you want to go with?"

At that point, Chrissy, hearing our conversation, looked over at me.

"Yes I do. But I am not sure they want to go with me."

"Who?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and swear to die."

"I want to go with -gulp- Chrissy."

"Really?"

"Yep. But remember not a word, to her or anybody. Take it to your grave or I'll never talk to you again."

I nodded. At that point Chrissy told Hermione, who was in deep discussion with Percy that she was going to bed. Sadi told me the same thing and I went over to Hermione, still in deep conversation with Percy, Ron and Harry, who were in conversation, and Fred, who was all alone.

"So where is George?"

"Bed. Why?"

"Well if you must know, I was planning on going to the dance with him."

"Why go with that brute?"

"Let's see, cuz I want to. DUH."

"Would you go with someone else?"

"Sure, but it depends if I catch up to George first or if Draco asks me first."

I went into silent laughter inside me at the look at Fred's face. I turned to Hermione, and told her I am going to bed. Then I left the Great Hall, and in the middle of the staircase, I heard my name. I turned and saw Fred a few stairs down from me, trying to catch his breath.

"You okay Fred?"

"Yep. Listen I need to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Didn't you hear me before? Either George or Draco asks me, or no one."

"Sure I did hear you, but I won't give up."

"You know I am only joking, right?"

"Could've fooled me."

"I thought I did."

"So, will you go with me then?"

"Sure, wouldn't dream about going with anyone else but you. Oh yeah, you realize I am going to have to tell George about him being a brute, right?"

"Why can't we just forget about that little detail?"

"Cuz we can't and you know it."

"Fine. See ya later."

"Yep. Sybriacrocks."

The Fat Lady opened on her hinges to let me in the common room. I went to the dormitory and saw...


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISSY'S POV

After Dinner I went to bed and Sadi followed me. I had a feeling Ange told her about me liking her, but it was uncertain. I got to the picture of the Fat Lady, and gave her the password (Sybriacrocks), and she swung open. I went to the dormitory and lay down on my bed, thinking. Thinking about how many people shuddered at the thought of a gay couple at school. Well of course I did because I didn't want to feel that I was the center of attention. And Snape didn't shudder, nobody but me saw him kissing another guy, who I didn't know, but Snape kept calling him "wolf". The door opened and I knew by the footsteps that it was Sadi. I was not ready to face her, I think she knew that I overheard her and Ange's conversation, but I wasn't sure. I thought Sadi was drunk or something because she sat down on my bed, when her bed is two down from me. I was in deep thought, unable to come back, that is until she put her lips to mine and gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"I know you overheard our conversation at Dinner. I also know you have been avoiding me because you like me."

"Someone thinks highly of herself. Why would I do all that work? When have you ever known me to do that much work in my life?"

"Both questions are true, Chrissy, but you can't deny it."

"Watch me."

"Stop being sarcastic and kiss me."

I kissed her for what felt like ten minutes. We broke apart and Sadi asked me to go to the dance with her, and I said sure. We kissed again and we broke apart quickly this time because the door just opened and Ange came in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on anything. I'll just go back downstairs then."

And after that she was gone. Sadi smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek and told me to go talk to Ange. So when I got down to the common room, Ange was in the corner with Fred and George.

"Oh yeah George, I almost forgot. Fred said you were a brute."

"I told you not to tell him Ange."

"So I am a brute now uh?" After saying this, George turned away from Fred. And noticed me coming, and said hi.

"Hey George, looks like your having fun. So I guess it will be alright to take Ange from you guys for awhile?"

"Not really, Chrissy. I don't want to be left here with him"-George said pointing to Fred-"Unless you hurry with her."

"I'll try. Come on Ange. We need to talk to you about what you saw earlier."

Ange and I went up the stairs to the dormitory, and Ange sat down on her bed, when I and Sadi sat on mine.

"We are sorry about what you saw."

"It's ok with me, Sadi. You guys were just expressing yourselves."

"And we are sorry about all the trouble we put you through too."

"Really it is ok. Now are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I got asked to go to the dance."

"Really? By who? How? When?"

"Fred Weasley. After Sadi left I went over to him and I asked him where George is."

"Why George?"

"I said because I was planning on going with George. And Fred asked me 'why go with that brute', I told him because I wanted to."

"Then what?"

"Well he asked me if I would go with anyone else, and I told him that it depends if I ran into George first or Draco first. Then I told Hermione that I was going to bed laughing silently at his face. After I left, he caught up with me, and he asked me to go with him. I asked him if he heard me that I wanted to go with George or Draco. Then I told him I was joking and he said could've fooled me. Naturally I said that I thought I did fool him."

"Nice. Then what?"

"Well I came up here and saw you two."

"Yeah sorry about that. Shouldn't you be going back down now and seeing if they are brothers again?"

"Yeah bye."

And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
